Kiyomi Manami
Summary An OC (Original Character) created by Dragon Tran. She is the confidant of Naoyuki Tetsu and warlord of the Shindoki District. She is the primary antagonist of the series, "Sengoku Shinkoku". Background Born on December 31st, 194 AC, Kiyomi lived a normal life. Usually led by her mother as a role model, she kept clean of all traces that her father had taught her, even so, she could not escape her fate. On January 4th, 205, Kiyomi was drafted as a specialist unit and experimented on to enhance her natural abilities. The experiment lasted until the war of her small district would start, however, with so much to endure, Kiyomi was led astray in battle and escaped behind enemy lines, where she was found unconscious by Naoyuki Tetsu. Rescued by this stranger, Kiyomi's memory of her childhood and the battle was all she could recall and so, her loyalty towards this savior would soon develop into intimacy. Building up the ranks, Kiyomi soon became Naoyuki's lover and on 211 AC, she was announced throughout the entire district as "Chrysanthemum" and advisor to all high officials. Thus, her loyalty towards the Shinjo District grew throughout her services. By 213 AC, Kiyomi held a message of secret service from the higher officials of Shinjo and in doing so, came about the future of how the Shinjo District would become, which directed towards the unfortunate. After committing coitus with her lover, Kiyomi escaped the grasp of the Shinjo lands, departing both her rank and her title to develop the ploy she was ordered to seek for in 215 AC. Branded as a traitor, Kiyomi developed her own kingdom in hopes of infiltrating others and conveniently interfering with joint attacks from other districts against Shinjo while remaining hostile towards Shinjo as intidmidation. Through false betrayal, she would work to keep her former district and lover safe from harm. Personality Kiyomi follows closely with the Assassin '''class, in which shes uses the traits of the '''Kunoichi at her disposal. She later combines the Sorceress '''class into this mixture, breaking the class system, however, she retains her '''Kunoichi '''characteristics and only gains the abilities of her mixed class. Reserved, quiet and bashful, Kiyomi rarely speaks with any in her path. With assistance from Naoyuki, Kiyomi developed throughout her training and soon enough, became the most ruthless strategist the land knew within Shinjo. Fair, outspoken and taking on Naoyuki's rectitude, Kiyomi is a soft-spoken intellectual whom calls others by their respective names and titles. To most she is a mysterious, to those close, she is but an innocent, loving woman. Power and Stats '''Tier: 8-A Name : 'Kiyomi Manami | Chrysanthemum '''Origin : '''Sengoku Shinkoku '''Gender : '''Female '''Age : '''26 '''Classification : '''Human (Known as Mortals in this universe.) '''Attack Potency : Multi-City Block Level '(Using 'Sorceress '''techniques.) '''Range : '''Normal human melee, slightly extended with blades. '''Speed : Hypersonic+ '(Able to keep with Naoyuki's techniques.) '''Durability : Multi-City Block Level Stamina : 'Superhuman. Can battle for good few hours before tiring. '''Lifting Strength : Superhuman ' 'Striking Strength : Class GJ '(Punched Jun Naji so hard that he flew across the district.) 'Standard Equipment : Shinjitsu to Seigi '(Twin blades named Truth and Justice.) | 'Crescent Hairpin '(Given to her by Naoyuki. It boosts her resistance to aliments such as poison and petrification.) '''Intelligence : '''Extremely intelligent, she was the one who made Shinjo's foundation and ran most of its political matters. An expert at deception and using eccentric/creative ways of confusing armies and other districts to turn on one another. Very manipulative of her opponents, can make one insecure of their actions and purpose overall if given time to speak with them in battle. '''Weaknesses : '''If obligated to not kill, she will not slay. Shows affection for Naoyuki, which hinders her fighting and strategic ability when encountering him. '''Power and Abilities : '''Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, adept swordsman, adept hand-to-hand combat, immortality (Type 1), tendril manipulation, enhanced intelligence, minor elemental manipulation/elemental manipulation (Minor without '''Sorceress Form.), poison immunity, petrification immunity, darkness immunity, silence immunity, status aliment immunity, magic manipulation, black fire manipulation. Notable Attacks/Techniques : ' '''Gyakusatsu - '''Each general of her district is bound to a candle and with this, any candle that she puts out takes the life of that general. She can also implement this in battle as well, however, she is limited on how many people she may affect this under. In battle, she has a total of three candles to bind others into. Though, the process is very difficult and long, in which requires a blood sacrifice to complete. '''Sorceress Form '- Due to the nature of mixing the classes, most of its powers went to enhance Kiyomi's primary 'Assassin '''class, however, the '''Sorceress '''class kept one form for her use. In this technique, Kiyomi has control over the elements and can create tendrils that shoot at her opponent. She also has control over explosive scriptures of her elemental choosing. '''Night Sky '- This technique is used when Kiyomi triggers into her 'Assassin '''class. This allows her to stealth kill her opponent by turning her form into a black form of shadow, which is intangible to physical objects. She would loom over her opponent and finish them off from there. If she is exposed to light, the technique will reveal her and it is vulnerable to holy magic. '''Shadow Flash - '''Using this technique takes stamina. Kiyomi will zip past her opponent until they are nothing but minced meat. This can be stopped if they're fast enough to defend against her. '''Path of Darkness - '''Using this technique will turn Kiyomi's shadow into a gust of black fire, which will follow her. She usually will run up on her opponent and sky-rocket herself upwards at great height and velocity, afterwards, the black fire will expand in a large explosion to consume her target. The display of the flames take the image of a phoenix before vanishing. Other '''Notable Victories : ' 'Notable Losses : ' 'Inconclusive Matches : ' '''Key : Sengoku Shinkoku Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Antagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Darkness Users Category:Chi Users Category:Fire Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Ice Users Category:LeonRaiden's Pages Category:Warriors